


Please Don't Do This.

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, how long will it survive?, like my other prompts, moving stuff from tumblr more diligently because tumblr is being even more buggy than normal, this is a prompt so its short, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Please don’t do this.”Character: Scott McCallWarning: Angst





	Please Don't Do This.

"Please don’t do this." You can’t take your eyes off of him. You’re terrified that if you do he’ll go and you’ll never see him again. 

“Do you think I want to hurt you? I don’t. But...I don’t love you anymore and if I stay it’ll hurt us both in the end anyway. I can’t...I can’t do that to you. So I have to leave.” It hurts just to hear Scott say that, to say he doesn’t love you anymore when you are so in love with him still...you’d hope your fears that he might break up with you were just that...fears, not realities. But that had been wishful thinking obviously.

“Scott...”

“I’m...i’m sorry, but you’ll understand why its better I leave now and...and don’t wait it out.” You doubted you would ever understand, ever understand why he thought waiting would be more painful than  _this._ But you don’t try to stop him as he steps away from you or reach out your hands from him...you just watch him leave.


End file.
